The framework of hard drive storage devices, as typically designed and supplied by vendors to meet a standard size and form that is defined by specifications that are developed, mutually accepted, and maintained by the suppliers and users of these devices has a defined maximum outside envelope, electrical connector type and location, and frame mounting hole size, location, and thread type that is defined for the end user to attach the hard drive into a larger computer or data storage system.
For ease of installation into and removal from data storage systems hard drive storage devices are typically assembled into a carrier that is specifically designed to conform the various hard drives from a variety of vendors to fit into the particular chassis of that computer or storage system. These hard drives are typically fastened to the carriers through the use of screws threaded, into the mounting holes located in the hard drive frame that are defined and provided by the standards just for this purpose. Typically then, the state of the art hard drive carrier provides a guidance system for accurately inserting the hard drive into a chassis, mating the hard drive with a mating electrical connection, and latching and holding the hard drive and carrier in place in the system.